Getting Awkward
by Illectric
Summary: Naruto berbelok, berpura-pura mencari jalan pintas yang –ternyata lebih jauh. Sasuke berbalik arah, berpura-pura sesuatu tertinggal di dalam kelas. Apa yang harus dilakukan ketika bertemu mantan? SasuNaru.


Naruto menaikkan syal hingga hidung. Sasuke menurunkan topi hingga dahi.

Naruto menyibukkan diri membuka tas hanya untuk menghitung jumlah buku yang sudah jelas dihafalnya. Sasuke merepotkan diri mengangkat ponsel hanya untuk menjawab telepon mati.

Naruto berbelok, berpura-pura mencari jalan pintas yang –ternyata lebih jauh. Sasuke berbalik arah, berpura-pura sesuatu tertinggal di dalam kelas.

Naruto menghitung kerikil. Sasuke menghitung bintang.

AW!

Dan keduanya sama-sama menabrak tiang.

Apa yang harus dilakukan ketika bertemu mantan?

 **.**

 **GETTING AWKWARD**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Warning : AU,** **Boy's Love, Slash,** **Maybe OOC** **,** **Possibly Typo's** **, Junior High Childish Love,**

Enjoy the story~

 **.**

"Kalau begitu kita putus saja. Dobe. Tampaknya kau ingin sekali putus dariku."

Naruto melotot. "A-apa maksudmu Teme!"

"Bilang saja iya. Lalu kita tinggal putus."

"K-kau bercanda kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

Dan Naruto benci untuk kembali mengingat salah satu dari sekian banyak hal suram yang dia pernah punya. Salah satunya kejadian putus-memutus yang tak terduga. Sekarang statusnya adalah mantan Sasuke. Status paling menyebalkan karena dia tidak pernah menyangka apalagi membayangkan bahwa dia dan Sasuke akan berakhir begitu saja, seperti ini. Padahal Naruto pikir dia bisa bersama dengan Sasuke untuk waktu yang lama. Sampai –tidak tahu juga. Otak kecilnya belum mencapai nalar.

Pulang-pulang Naruto langsung berlari masuk kamar. Tidak dipedulikannya ajakan makan dari Kushina dan ajakan nonton film DVD dari Kyuubi. Tanpa basa-basi mencopoti fotonya dan Sasuke yang terpasang di dinding kamar, tanggal jadian, tanggal ulang tahun, hadiah-hadiah lucu seperti mawar yang sudah mengering, tiket nonton bioskop, tiket makan di restoran, dan voucher game online sepuasnya. Padahal hubungan mereka baru berjalan tiga bulan. Waktu sangat singkat bagi pasangan dewasa, dan waktu lumayan lama bagi pasangan remaja-remaja yang masih kecanduan game-game online di warnet. Salah satunya Naruto. Umur 14 tidak membuatnya bisa bertindak dewasa.

Lalu dirinya akan tiba-tiba bersembunyi ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. Seperti sebuah siklus, marah-marah-menangis-memperhatikan diam-diam-bersembunyi. Seperti saat ini yang sedang dilakukannya adalah poin ketiga. Bersembunyi di antara tumpukan tong-tong sampah yang menguarkan bau busuk, tikus mati, makanan basi, minuman tengik. Sebenarnya tadi dia berniat untuk lari saja, tapi kalau sudah terlambat, tak ada kesempatan untuk tak terlihat. Dan Naruto masih bersikukuh untuk lenyap beberapa waktu dari pandangan Sasuke. Atau mengintip diam-diam bisa menjadi pilihan lain. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang kelewat lurus, datar dan rata tidak bisa membuat Naruto berkesimpulan. Jadi pikiran negatif terus-menerus bercokol dalam otak kelewat lugunya. Sasuke sepertinya tidak rindu padanya, tidak menangis semalam seperti yang dilakukannya, juga tidak kehilangan napsu makannya –seperti dirinya yang harus disabeti kemoceng dulu oleh Ibunya karena terlalu susah makan. Naruto diam-diam menyimpan dendam. Enak saja, kenapa dia harus bersusah payah seperti ini sementara Sasuke kelihatan biasa-biasa saja?

Tong sampah ditendang berisik. Dan kedua orang yang baru lewat kompak menolehkan wajah pada sumber pembuat gaduh. Naruto agak kaget dengan perbuatannya. Sasuke memandangi Naruto kaku dan mengalihkan wajah. Dia langsung menggeret Shikamaru pergi.

Naruto melengos kemudian berlari masuk kelas.

Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto, memintanya mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi pada Naruto. Dia mengeceknya, mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Selama setahun ini, kurasa kau mulai banyak peningkatan." Naruto tersenyum bangga sambil menepuk dadanya. "Siapa dulu!"

"Tapi tidak untuk akhir-akhir ini."

Raut Gaara berubah datar dengan drastis. Naruto merengut. Gaara memang pandai mematahkan harapan orang lain.

Kiba yang duduk paling depan dari mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mencibirnya. "Aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku kira Naruto akhir-akhir ini terkena sindrom yang membuat otaknya kembali seperti sedia kala. Haha. Wah, sukurlah. Masih ada orang normal di dunia ini."

Naruto manyun.

"Jawabanmu banyak yang salah." Gaara mengabaikan ocehan Kiba. Naruto mendelik ganas pada Kiba yang sibuk melet padanya. "Tidak heran Kakashi memberimu nilai enam."

Gaara menatap Naruto lekat. Lekat hingga Naruto harus memundurkan leher. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan –Sasuke?"

Ah, dunia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Sasuke. Apa Naruto yang terlalu berputar-putar di sekitar Sasuke?

Naruto terbatuk keras. Peralihan dari kaget campur kesal karena diungkit-ungkit campur pandangan –jangan berisik atau Kiba akan tahu. "Apa maksudmu Gaara? Ha. Haha…" Naruto pura-pura tolol. Lalu tertawa dengan kakunya.

"Hmm? Sasuke Uchiha? Punya urusan apa dia dengan Naruto?" Kiba terheran-heran. Alisnya naik beberapa senti. Kalau begini dia terlihat bertampang lebih aneh dari biasanya.

Gaara mengernyit mendengar penuturan Kiba. Naruto was-was di tempat duduknya, khayalannya menyipakan gunting untuk memotong ucapan Gaara. "Memangnya kau tidak tahu? Kalau sebenarnya dia itu adalah beka–"

"WAA, WAA.. HAHAHA. LIHAT GAARA ANJING TERBANG!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduk. Berteriak keras, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak satu kelas. Tatapan tajam diarahkan dari manusia-manusia yang sedang khusyuk dengan buku masing-masing.

Naruto dan kata pengalih terbodohnya.

Hening yang panjang.

Sebelum mulut ember Gaara sempat membocorkan rahasia yang sedang ditutup-tutupi Naruto dari seluruh dunia, si rambut merah keburu ditarik Naruto untuk keluar kelas. Kenapa Naruto harus takut rahasianya terbongkar? Toh sekarang dia dan Sasuke telah –putus. Naruto membersit hidung. Sasuke sudah tidak sayang padanya. Naruto menyusut ingus.

"Mau kemana kita sekarang hah?" Gaara mengeluh ditarik kesana kemari bak tali tambang yang sudah mulur, sudah tidak elastis.

"Gaara, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku dan si X itu rahasia! Jangan diungkit-ungkit di hadapan orang lain. Walaupun Kiba temanku, tapi aku tidak mau dia tahu. Kau juga kuberitahu gara-gara kau itu temanku sejak bayi, juga punya raut wajah tampak seperti orang yang tidak akan bocor ke siapapun. Tolong jangan bilang-bilang kalau aku dan si payah itu –telah, telah –huh putus. Jangan bilang juga kalau kau dan si payah itu pernah jadian. Jangan bilang-bilang oke? Kau mengerti perkataanku tidak hah?" Naruto menggerutu sambil menarik tangan Gaara. Gaara sendiri mendumel payah dalam hati, tertular Naruto.

Gaara diam panjang sebelum membuka mulut.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau tahu sekarang ini jam berapa?"

"Huh?" Naruto menoleh kanan kiri bingung. Gaara memberi kode pada Naruto untuk melihat siapa orang di hadapan mereka yang sekarang membawa beberapa tumpukan buku paket di lengannya.

"Jadi. Gaara, Naruto. Mau kabur kemana kalian berdua di jam pelajaranku?" sahut sebuah suara malas yang tertutupi masker.

"Ini yang kumaksud," bisik Gaara kelewat lirih.

Sepanjang pelajaran Naruto berbuat gaduh. Dan Gaara jadi korbannya.

Kegaduhan yang hanya dapat dirasakan oleh Gaara yang berada tepat di depan Naruto dan menjadi objek keberisikan si pirang. Suara-suara ancaman ditujukan pada Gaara. Gaara tersenyum maklum. Sahabatnya ini tidak akan pernah dewasa.

'Awas kalau kau bocor lagi pada Kiba.'

'Aku akan menghantuimu sepanjang hari jika kau benar-benar menceritakan padanya.'

'Dengar Gaara? Aku akan menjadi sadako, drakula, vampir yang menghantui tidurmu. Dan kau tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak. Menghantuimu di kaca, di jendela, di atap rumah. Kau akan terjaga sampai pagi dengan matamu yang berubah jadi mata panda.'

'Aku juga tidak akan segan-segan mengirim surat kaleng berdarah perawan padamu. Kau pasti akan bertanya-tanya siapa yang memberimu surat ancaman. Hahaha.'

Gaara menggeleng-geleng prihatin di bangkunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru membuka matanya yang sepanjang pelajaran ini terus terpejam. Menguap pelan dan melemaskan otot-ototnya. Seperti _zombie_ , jalannya sempoyongan menggapai meja kursi di sekitarnya. Matanya merah dengan dasi yang terlepas dari kerah baju. Lalu dia menggulung dasi dan mengalungkannya seperti memakai syal. Seragam putih telah keluar sepenuhnya, menutupi bagaian atas celana panjang bercorak kotak-kotak merah hitam. "Sasuke." Si objek terpanggil hanya bergumam tak tertarik. "Hm?"

"Kau tidak lihat kelas sudah sepi? Ayo pulang." Shikamaru yang matanya masih merem melek memfokuskan pandangan menepuk bahu Sasuke. Si objek yang ditepuk sedang menelungkupkan wajah kembali diantara kedua lengannya yang terlipat rapi.

Pelajaran telah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu, di kelas hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Shikamaru yang pada dasarnya selalu dibangunkan oleh Sasuke kini harus mendapati kenyataan lain bahwa alarmnya, pengingatnya, orang yang biasa membangunkannya sebelum pulang malahan sedang termenung di bangkunya. Mereka telat pulang hanya karena Sasuke yang sedang termenung, tertelungkup seperti orang baru putus cinta. Memang begitu kenyataannya.

Sasuke menyembulkan wajah yang tersembunyi. Dahinya ditekuk tanpa senyum. "Kau saja, aku masih mau disini."

Wajah Sasuke yang bernuansa abu-abu ditambah sekarang sedang depresi akan sesuatu membuat Shikamaru sedikit melek mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menggalau seperti ini terus. Temui dia saja sana, aku yakin kau pasti merindukannya." Shikamaru mendudukan diri di atas meja yang ditopangi oleh siku Sasuke. Salah satu kakinya ditekuk, disandari oleh kaki lainnya yang sedang menyelonjor ke depan. Digaruknya rambut jabrik miliknya yang terasa gatal. Sudah berapa hari dia tidak mandi keramas? Dua? Empat? Jangan-jangan satu minggu. Ah, Shikamaru sampai lupa.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin diceramahi," balasnya pelan berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang bengong ditinggalkan.

"Coba kau bicara baik-baik padanya."

Sasuke mendecih. "Ha. Orang bodoh sepertinya mana bisa bicara baik-baik."

"Kau tidak lihat tadi wajahnya seperti hendak menangis? Seharusnya kau berhenti lalu mengusap pipinya."

Sasuke diam saja.

Menyampirkan tas di bahu sebelah kanan, Shikamaru mencoba menyejajari Sasuke yang berjalan kelewat cepat. "Oke, aku tahu kau masih ada rasa dengan Naruto-"

Sasuke langsung membekap mulut Shikamaru sebelum si pemilik mulut berhasil merampungkan kalimatnya. "Orang yang hendak kau sebut akan datang kemari, kita berbalik. Sekarang." Sasuke sempat melirik sekilas arloji hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Belum sempat Shikamaru membalas perkataan Sasuke, dirinya keburu ditarik oleh Sasuke menjauhi lorong parkiran sebelah kiri. Kini mereka berbalik arah dan mencari jalur menuju parkiran lainnya dengan Shikamaru yang berkerut sebal. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tutup mulut Shikamaru. Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik," katanya berjalan cepat di depan Shikamaru sambil menggeretnya.

"Aku heran. Kau tetap hafal gerak-geriknya. Ingat setiap kebiasaannya. Dan aku yakin kau tidak benar-benar ingin putus darinya." Berani bertaruh banyak persen, Shikamaru yakin seyakin-yakinnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Maka Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Sasuke berhenti di parkiran. Tidak ada sepeda putih.

Dia melihat Shikamaru yang mulai membuka gembok pada sepedanya. "Ayo, pulang. Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Naruto?"

Sasuke mendelik mendengar Naruto disebut-sebut. "Aku tidak menunggunya."

"Kau itu aneh. Selalu menunggu diam-diam tapi lari jika bertemu dengannya," cibir Shikamaru seraya memperbaiki letak tas di punggungnya.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru seolah ada rusa di kepalanya. "Terserah padamu. Tapi aku baru ingat diberi titipan oleh Itachi. Aku harus menemui Kakashi terlebih dahulu," lanjutnya jelas-jelas yang dikatakannya adalah suatu kebohongan.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang terlebih dahulu. Titip salam untuk Naruto."

Sasuke melotot. Shikamaru meninggalkannya sendirian di parkiran sekolah.

Kemudian Sasuke melangkah berbalik. Kemana perginya Naruto?

 **.**

 **.**

Orang-orang berlalu lalang, Naruto memandang kesal mereka. Bersepeda, sepeda motor, mobil, bus, dijemput, dibonceng, menebeng. Yang berjalan kaki sungguh langka. Sialan. Sepedanya rusak dan dia harus berjalan kaki pulang. Ini pasti kerjaan Kyuubi yang tidak pernah bisa melihatnya bahagia walau hanya sebentar. Biadab. Dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat sesosok makhluk lucu duduk dengan tenang di samping gerbang sekolah.

"Hm? Akamaru? Kenapa masih disini? Kau tidak bertemu Kiba? Kemari, kemari. Ah, dasar Kiba payah. Tega-teganya dia meninggalkanmu yang lucu ini sendirian disini."

GUK.

Naruto berjongkok untuk menyejajari tinggi badannya dengan anjing milik Kiba. Anjing yang lucu, tidak seperti pemiliknya yang sama sekali tidak ada lucu-lucunya. Tapi melihat Akamaru dia jadi ingat Kiba. Kiba yang berwajah seperti anjing, gigi taringnya, hidungnya, rambut acak-acakannya.

Dia mengusap kepala Akamaru sayang, menenggelamkan jari-jari lentiknya dalam gumpalan bulu-bulu halus yang terasa seperti gulungan syal buatan Ibunya. Begitu tebal, begitu nyaman, begitu hangat. "Iya, iya aku tahu Kiba memang payah. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi anjingku saja dan tinggalkan Kiba–"

"–GUK!" Naruto kaget hingga terjengkang ke belakang. "Huh? Kau tidak setuju?" Bibirnya manyun. Wajahnya kesal seakan baru saja didorong oleh anak-anak nakal berbadan sebesar buldozer. Yang mengejek dan menyuruhnya memakai rok gara-gara tampangnya kelewat manis mengalahkan kembang gula.

"Dasar. Memangnya apa yang pernah kau setujui denganku hah?" gerutunya, tangan berkacak pinggang dalam posisi jongkok. Pura-pura marah. Mendekat dan menggaruk-garuk dagu Akamaru. Anjing itu menggeram, kesenangan. Wajah diusap-usapkan ke tangan Naruto. Naruto terkikik kegelian.

Menghela napas. Dia berdiri. Berjalan bersisian dengan Akamaru. Tali kekang Akamaru digenggamnya erat-erat. Bukan berarti bahwa Naruto takut Akamaru akan lepas, kabur lalu hilang dari genggamannya. Akamaru anjing pintar, dia tahu jalan pulang. Maksudnya erat, berarti untuk meremat jari-jari tangannya sendiri yang kaku. Dia merasa perlu curhat. Bukan dengan Gaara yang berwajah datar tentunya.

"Uh. Akamaru, aku sedang sedih." Salah satu tangan Naruto menggenggam strap ransel, menggaruknya. "Aku benar-benar sedih walau sekarang sedang tidak menangis. Aku sudah menangis dua hari dua malam, dan Kyuubi malah memukuliku sambil mengata-ngataiku cengeng. Aku tidak cengeng. Memang kenapa kalau laki-laki menangis? Tidak boleh? Kata siapa laki-laki tidak boleh menangis?" lanjutnya berapi, tangan membentuk kepalan.

"Hm, kau tahu kan? Iya, si Teme bengis satu itu. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Tadi saja dia langsung pergi ketika melihatku. Tidak berkata apapun. Padahal aku bersembunyi cukup lama. Tong sampah itu kan bau. Dan wajahnya tidak kasihan sama sekali padaku."

GUK. GUK.

Ekspresi kesal terpampang di wajah Naruto. "Dasar kejam. Memangnya laki-laki hanya Sasuke di dunia ini?" Tangannya teracung tegak. Sok-sok mengutuk.

GUK!

"Memangnya laki-laki tampan hanya dia saja apa? Laki-laki yang punya otot kekar, pintar, dan jadi rebutan gadis-gadis. Gadis-gadis nakal, perebut pacar orang. Gadis-gadis kegatelan yang tidak punya malu. Ah, sialan. Kenapa Sasuke begitu populer hah? Kenapa kalau Sasuke populer jadi menyebalkan huh? Kenapa Sasuke selalu jalan bersama Shikamaru hah? Shikamaru juga mau-maunya digeret Sasuke begitu saja. Ih, membuat kesal saja."

Terus mengoceh sambil berjalan.

"Tapi memang iya, Akamaru. Aku belum bertemu orang yang lebih lebih dan lebih dari Sasuke. Sebanding pun kukira tidak ada yang pas dibanding-bandingkan dengan Sasuke."

Berhenti mendadak. "Akamaru, apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini?"

GUK.

"Minta maaf pada Sasuke?" Naruto mendengus. "Hey, itu tak mungkin!" teriaknya merengek.

"Sasuke dulu yang mengajakku putus. Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kenapa juga aku harus minta maaf?" tanya Naruto pada angin. Dia harap angin membawa pesan pada seseorang yang sekarang sedang digunjinginya. Dengan begitu Naruto rasa dia bisa sedikit lega karena ada orang yang dikambinghitamkan.

GUK.

"Salahku? Itu bukan salahku." Naruto melengos. "Aku hanya –aku hanya, aku terlalu malu. Hm, malu." Wajahnya menunduk hampir mencapai pangkal dada. Pipinya bersemu kemerah-merahan, seperti apel masak di kebun Neneknya.

Mengalihkan wajah. "Aku selalu malu kalau Sasuke menggandengku di koridor sekolah. Aku tidak berani mengangkat wajah ketika orang-orang melihat kami. Aku tidak mau seorang pun tahu hubunganku dan Sasuke. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika hanya aku dan Sasuke saja yang tahu?"

Angin sejuk lewat. Menerbangkan rambut pirang Naruto dan bulu lebat Akamaru.

Dia ingat langsung lari dan tidak memberikan sanggahan pada Sasuke saat itu. Mungkin terlalu syok. Dia benci Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke tidak begitu. Dia ingin seluruh dunia tahu, satu sekolah tahu, orang tua kami tahu, Itachi tahu, Kyuubi tahu, Gaara tahu, Kiba tahu. Kalau kami, kami um –kami berpacaran. Dia pikir aku tidak menyukainya dan ingin putus darinya." Jari-jemari meremat satu sama lain.

Atau mungkin tidak?

GUK!

"Itu bukanlah hal yang bagus! Sudah kubilang aku malu!"

GUK! GUK! GUK!

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula aku dan Sasuke sudah putus. Sasuke sialan. Memutuskanku begitu saja. Seperti orang tidak punya salah."

GUK!

"Ah, berisik! Jangan terus-terusan menyalahkanku."

GUK! GUK!

"Diam Akamaru. Bukan aku saja yang salah! Sasuke juga salah! Kenapa dia tidak bisa menebak pikiranku dan berkesimpulan ingin putus!"

GUK! GUK! GUK! GUK!

Kenapa Akamaru jadi marah-marah padanya. Membuat _mood_ Naruto buruk saja.

"Sshhtt! Kucekik nanti kalau kau menggonggong terus padaku!" ancam Naruto galak. Kedua tangan bertumpu pada lutut, membungkuk berhadapan dengan Akamaru.

GUK! GUK!

"Akamaru! Akamaru hey!" Tali kekang lepas. Akamaru terjun bebas.

Akamaru berlari pada seseorang yang berada tak jauh di belakang Naruto. Naruto berbalik. Dan Naruto terlalu membatu untuk bergerak, apalagi berkata-kata. Ah, dasar Akamaru si tukang berkhianat mirip tuannya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, menatap apa saja asal bukan wajah orang di depannya. Entah itu garis-garis putih di tengah jalan, tong sampah dekat trotoar, apapun. Apapun yang bisa membantunya terlepas dari wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepala. Yang jelas bukan karena dia berkutu.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Jangan salah paham," katanya pelan tapi terdengar ragu-ragu. Naruto melewatkan kegugupan pada mata hitam itu. Karena dia fokus mengatur kegugupannya sendiri. Coba dia beralih sebentar pada Sasuke. Mungkin Naruto akan sedikit melunak.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya melewatkan waktu dengan berdiri berhadapan. Tak berkata sepatah, dua patah, tiga patah katapun. Sama-sama linglung dan canggung. Tangan Naruto saling meremat satu sama lain, sementara Sasuke mengepal. Mata Sasuke tak fokus, sementara Naruto memandang ketar-ketir.

Seperti dikomandoi oleh pasukan baris berbaris, keduanya balik kanan di tempat. Lalu berlari ke dua arah yang berlawanan. Naruto ke arah timur. Sasuke ke arah barat.

Akamaru ditinggalkan di tengah jalan. Duduk tolah-toleh dengan lidah menjulur keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menggulung diri di atas kasur. Kadang berjengit-jengit, berjengkang-jengkang, berguling-gulung dalam selimut atau mengubur diri dalam tumpukan bantal lembut sambil mengutak atik ponsel dalam genggamannya.

' **Aku merindukan Sasuke, :'('**

Satu pesan akhirnya dikirim dengan berbagai pertimbangan dan sangkalan mati-matian yang dilontarkan mulut mungil si rambut pirang.

Tidak, tidak Naruto bukan berarti bisa mati sewaktu-waktu atau mengambil langkah ekstrem untuk bunuh diri.

' **Temui saja dia dan katakan kalau kau merindukannya.'**

Naruto mendengus sebal. Gaara itu tidak peka. Dia kan sudah putus dengan Sasuke, mana mau tiba-tiba tak ada angin tak ada hujan mengirim pesan pada Sasuke kalau dirinya merindukannya.

Kecuali jika tanpa sengaja Naruto salah kirim hingga pesan itu tertuju pada Sasuke. Mungkin dirinya bisa memilih berbagai macam alasan. 'Maaf ya, itu bukan aku. Gaara meminjam ponselku jadi jangan besar kepala.'

'Salah kirim. Bukan untukmu.' Atau satu komentar dingin supaya Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto bisa lebih dingin darinya. Kalau Sasuke es dalam kulkas maka dirinya es dalam kutub. Terkikik-kikik dengan pemikiran bodohnya sendiri.

' **Tidak mau! Harus dia yang menemuiku dulu.'**

Hentakan pada guling. Dipukul sebagai pelampiasan.

' **Kekanakan sekali Naruto** **.** **'**

Gaara seperti tidak kenal sifatnya saja. Apakah mereka baru bersahabat kemarin?

' **Tapi aku benar-benar merindukannya.'**

Ada tumpukan nada ngotot ketika Naruto mengeja pesan yang dia ketik sendiri. Bertemu pun tidak pernah bersapa. Yang ada pura-pura tidak butuh, pura-pura bisa sendiri. Sok kuat. Sok tangguh.

' **Ya sudah, hiduplah terus sampai mati dengan rasa rindumu.'**

Ponsel dibanting di atas kasur, kemudian membal, memantul membentur permukaan atas tempat tidur, sebelum kembali mengetikkan balasan segesit angin topan merobohkan akar-akar tumbuhan.

' **Kejam sekali Gaara** **.'**

Setelahnya Gaara tidak lagi membalas pesan-pesan tidak berguna Naruto. Naruto mendumel terus pada ponselnya yang diam tidak merespon dengan berbunyi, apalagi berkedip-kedip menerima pesan. Kyuubi sampai menggedor pintu kamarnya saking berisiknya Naruto. "Berisik! Sudah malam, cepat tidur!"

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto lari-lari dalam hujan mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Pilihannya jatuh pada halte kosong, tempat pertama yang dia pikir tidak berpenghuni dan aman untuk berteduh. Ah, hari yang sial.

Dugaannya meleset, justru di halte itulah dia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

God! Naruto buru-buru berbalik ingin lanjut pulang–

BRASSHH

–sayangnya hujan tidak merestui. Kembali dirinya masuk ke dalam halte itu.

Suasana senyap, hanya terdengar suara hujan jatuh ke bumi dengan suara yang semakin deras. Berapa lamakah dirinya akan terjebak hujan dengan orang nomor satu yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya setelah beberapa hari? Ah, Naruto bohong, sok gengsi. Yang benar adalah –apakah yang harus dilakukan olehnya ketika dia begitu –rindu orang ini?

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Naruto yang meringkuk di pinggir halte. Si pirang terlihat ragu-ragu entah mau berjalan untuk duduk di sampingnya atau membiarkan dirinya terus-terusan berada di pinggiran dan perlahan-lahan tersiram cipratan air hujan. Ketika bertemu pandang dengannya, maka Naruto buru-buru mengalihkan wajah ke sisi lain, supaya tidak bertemu mata dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Naruto curi-curi pandang padanya.

Naruto terus diam, memandangi semut-semut yang berjajar di dinding. Semut rangrang, semut merah, semut hitam. Dibanding semut yang bila bertemu akan berhenti untuk bertegur sapa, dirinya dan Sasuke malah terbiasa putar balik, lari kabur atau pura-pura tak melihat bila berpapasan. Semut-semut di dinding berjalan mendekati sebuah pusat di belakang seseorang. Berakhir dengan Naruto yang bertemu pandang lagi dengan Sasuke. Dia tertangkap mata Sasuke. Naruto batuk-batuk dengan berisik.

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang. Mengamati Naruto yang mulai masuk tahap awal kedinginan, menggigil. Naruto memilih masih mempertahankan ego setinggi langitnya dengan berdiri tepat di ujung atap halte. Sasuke tahu Naruto belumlah dewasa, sama seperti dirinya. Tapi anggap saja Sasuke lebih bisa berpikir. Karena Sasuke tidak mau punya pikiran 'Masa' sudah berakhir? Begini saja?' lagi. Karena ada yang terasa ganjil, jika Sasuke tak segera menyelesaikannya. Yang dimaksud menyelesaikan tentu bukanlah menyelesaikan hubungan atau putus.

Sasuke yang salah, Naruto yang salah. Itu tidaklah penting. Siapa yang harus minta maaf atau membuka pembicaraan duluan itu juga tidak penting. Yang pertama merajuk bukan berarti dia yang salah. Yang pertama mengajak bicara bukan berarti dia kalah. Yang pertama mengajak bicara berarti dia berhasil menang dari dirinya sendiri, berani mengaku bahwa dia masih –masih –masih punya rasa. Yang artinya Sasuke punya perasaan lebih besar daripada perasaan Naruto. Tak masalah, kalau Sasuke lebih bisa jujur, bukan perkara besar.

Apakah pilihan bijak jika dia benar-benar ingin berpisah dari Naruto? Apakah dia dalam kesadaran sepenuhnya bahwa dia tidak ingin kembali pada Naruto? Apakah keputusannya benar untuk putus dari Naruto? Ah, remaja tidak perlu dipusingkan ini dan itu dalam menjalin hubungan. Seharusnya Sasuke yang lebih pintar tahu itu.

Dia sudah terlalu lama melarikan diri dengan bermain kucing-kucingan. Keinginan kembali dengan Naruto masih terlalu besar. Dirinya masih kecil, dan tak punya kesanggupan untuk menolak kenyataan bahwa dia merindukan Naruto. Mau berbohong sepuluh, seribu, sejuta kali juga hasilnya tetap sama.

Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk kembali. Supaya Shikamaru tidak terus-terusan menyindirnya? Atau supaya Itachi tidak terus-menerus mengolok-ngoloknya? Atau supaya dia tidak mendapat mimpi buruk tentang Naruto secara berkelanjutan? Ketiganya salah, karena Sasuke tidak peduli pada orang lain, apalagi dia tidak percaya mimpi bodoh. Dia hanya peduli Naruto. Narutonya. Naruto masih menjadi Narutonya. Sasuke tahu jelas-jelas bahwa Naruto juga masih merasa sama terhadapnya. Tersenyum dalam hati mengingat betapa lucunya Naruto kemarin-kemarin hari.

Laki-laki pirang itu menunduk gugup. Tidak seperti kemarin yang memandang dengan pandangan sok-sok berwajah sekeras baja, seolah berkata bahwa 'Bleh. Aku baik-baik saja tanpamu!' Sasuke terkekeh. Spontan Naruto memandanginya keheranan.

Sasuke menertawakan dirinya. Sepertinya aku harus banyak belajar menjadi orang dewasa, pikirnya.

Maka dari itu dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah Naruto. Naruto tak punya tempat kemanapun untuk lari. Sasuke mengurungnya ke dalam lengan yang menyerupai pilar-pilar bangunan yang kokoh. Sebentar saja, tangan kokoh itu sudah menguncinya dalam sebuah pelukan. Naruto berkedip meneguk ludah.

' _Shika, aku menyerah. Aku_ _terlalu_ _merindukan si bodoh Naruto.'_

"Maaf Naruto. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin putus."

Naruto berkaca, hampir membiarkan diri menangis. "Teme," ucapnya. "Aku menunggu untuk ini lama sekali," lanjutnya sekecil suara hujan yang mulai mengecil. Bukankah jahat, ketika Naruto hendak pergi hujan berkhianat padanya. Tapi ketika Naruto masih ingin tinggal dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke, hujan malah mulai mereda.

"Maaf."

Naruto mengubur diri dalam dada Sasuke.

Karena ini hanya butuh maaf untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Aku lebih memilihmu daripada memilih orang lain di luar sana. Aku sudah tidak peduli mereka akan tahu atau tidak. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau semua orang tahu. Diam-diam seperti ini mungkin bukanlah pilihan buruk."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Hm. Hm. Aku juga tidak peduli kalau semua orang tahu!"

"Naruto."

"Hng?"

"Kembalilah padaku."

"Hm!" sahutnya mengangguk mantap.

"Kau pasti kedinginan."

"Aku kedinginan Teme."

Dan Naruto mengenakan dua blazer sekaligus. Satunya tertulis nama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto. Mereka berlari menembus hujan yang pelan-pelan berubah menjadi gerimis sekecil jarum yang mulai tak terasa. Dengan tangan kokoh itu menutupi kepala berwarna pirang. Melindunginya, dari tetesan kecil yang menusuk ubun-ubun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE.**

Sasuke kembali ke dalam sekolah. Mencari-cari Naruto ke dalam kelasnya, di gudang tempat biasanya si pirang disuruh Kakashi untuk mengambil penggaris kayu usang, di perpus tempat biasa si pirang tidur, di tong sampah seperti tadi pagi ketika –Sasuke tahu Naruto diam-diam mengintipnya.

Sepeda putih Naruto tidak ada. Sasuke menepuk kepala. Mungkinkah Naruto berjalan kaki?

Lalu dia diam-diam bergerak ke pintu gerbang. Berjalan pelan-pelan, tak begitu jauh dari sekolahnya. Meninggalkan sepeda miliknya begitu saja di parkiran sekolah. Dan dua makhluk lucu langsung serta-merta menyambut penglihatannya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjadi penguntit. Wajah manis itu punya magnet supaya Sasuke terus membuntutinya.

"–tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula aku dan Sasuke sudah putus. Sasuke sialan. Memutuskanku begitu saja. Seperti orang tidak punya salah."

GUK!

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Wajahnya tersembunyi dalam rimbunan daun-daun kering, semak belukar hijau kekuningan, beberapa kelopak bunga jatuh merayap turun dari seragamnya.

"Ah, berisik! Jangan terus-terusan menyalahkanku."

GUK! GUK!

'Aku rindu. Merindukan Naruto.'

"Diam Akamaru. Bukan aku saja yang salah! Sasuke juga salah! Kenapa dia tidak bisa menebak pikiranku dan berkesimpulan ingin putus!"

GUK! GUK! GUK! GUK!

'Bolehkah kupeluk pundak yang turun itu?'

"Bukan aku saja yang salah! Sasuke juga salah! Kenapa dia tidak bisa menebak pikiranku dan berkesimpulan ingin putus!"

GUK! GUK! GUK! GUK!

Tunggu dulu. Akamaru tidak sedang melihat ke arahnya kan?

"Sshhtt! Kucekik nanti kalau kau menggonggong terus padaku!"

GUK! GUK!

Ah, ketahuan. Sasuke tidak bisa lari.

"Akamaru! Akamaru hey!"

Sasuke membeku di tempat ketika Akamaru tiba di depannya. Ekor bergoyang lucu.

Dan Naruto mengerem gerak kakinya.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Jangan salah paham." Perkataannya kelewat pelan, berharap otak dangkal Naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikan ucapannya lalu si pirang akan pulang dan menangis dalam tumpukan bantal lagi.

Kemudian Sasuke berbalik dan berlari.

Tolong biarkan dia melarikan diri lagi untuk kali ini.

Wajah manis Naruto membuatnya hampir lupa diri.

 **END.**

Lirik kanan kiri.

Uhm, ada yang bilang mau sekuel Mother's Boy? Siapa sini ngacung! Mother's Boy nggak akan ada sekuelnya. Karena yah begitulah rencana awal. Tidak semua fik harus menjelaskan bagaimana seseorang tembak-tembakan, jadian, hidup bahagia. Mungkin di fik lain iya boleh, tapi kalau Mother's Boy biar begitu sajalah. Biar berkesan murni.

See you next~


End file.
